


I'll Stand By You

by SnoopyLover58



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Gen, HYDRA operative, Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader Needs Love, Time for freedom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/pseuds/SnoopyLover58
Summary: Y/N decoded sensitive algorithms for the Avengers. Little did she know her degenerate boyfriend, Raymond was an operative for Hydra, interested in resurrecting the Winter Soldier. In the midst of chaos, an unlikely bond forms.





	I'll Stand By You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission to @dangerous vikings and @lisinfleur’s Writing Challenge on Tumblr.
> 
> My prompt: “Meeting you was a once in a lifetime change. I couldn’t have been luckier.”

 There’s a saying, “Everybody needs somebody to love.” James Buchanan Barnes longed for that special someone. Whenever he  looked in the mirror, he saw the monster HYDRA turned him into. Long gone was

the suave and debonair 40’s lady’s man. So, he wrapped his heart in a cocoon, vowing to never let anyone in.

 

That is until Y/N Y/L/N, arrived at the complex. Her aura radiated hues of purple, blue,  yellow, and pink. Watching from afar, Bucky swore he heard the sweet melody of singing birds when she laughed. Her smile was envied by the sun.

 

Although Y/N wasn’t a field operative, her knowledge of algorithms aided the Avengers in eradicating 3 hidden bases.

 

Enter Caspian McKnight. Her so called boyfriend aka “God’s gift to women.” _NO ONE_ at the compound hates him. Y/N was a thicc woman. Albeit biased, Bucky loved every plump inch of her curvaceous frame.

 

Together for 1 ½ years, Caspian always found a way to make a disparaging comment to her. _“ **You know what Y/N? I could’ve had any woman out there. Show some gratitude!”** _

 

Bucky didn’t miss Caspian’s comments. It pissed him off to the point he broke the arm of a chair. Steve knew the feelings his childhood friend had for Y/N.  The smile no longer reached her shimmering seafoam

green eyes. She’d lower her head, walking away.

 

Sitting at her desk engrossed in a USB flash drive, Caspian flung the door open. So hard it hit the wall, startling Y/N.

 

“What the hell Caspian? You scared the shit out of me?”

 

Stalking up to her desk, Caspian interrogated Y/N. “You didn’t come home last night. Why is that?”

 

Y/N pushed her chair from the desk, returning the evil look at Caspian. “I’m working on a project that requires my immediate attention. I’m surprised you even noticed. Must’ve been a slow night for you?”

 

“Well aren’t you the sassy one. I’ve seen the way Dark Shadows stares at you. Is it him?” Caspian picks his teeth with a toothpick.

 

Scrunching her eyebrows, Y/N stared at him confused. “Who in the hell is Dark Shadows?”

 

“Oh don’t play dumb with me. The Winter whatever he is. You think he doesn’t watch you like a hawk?” Caspian closed the distance between them.

 

Y/N squared her shoulders. **_“Really? I didn’t notice, but guess what? It feels damn good to have a man look at me like I mean something. You NEVER miss a chance to put me down. As a matter of fact,_ **

**_everyone here hates you, including me!!!!_ **

 

Bucky took a chance and visited Y/N. Approaching the door, he heard shouting. “What the fucks going on? Are ya okay, doll?”

 

Rolling his beady eyes, Caspian chuckled. “Doll? Are you kidding? I knew you had something going on with him.”

 

Bucky strolled over to him. “No, we don’t but if you’re not careful, I’ll snap your neck like a twig.

If I see one tear roll down her cheek, you’re a dead man. Get the hell ‘outta here…. **_NOW!!!_ **

 

Y/N added. “You do realize the apartment is in my name, right? Therefore, I’ll call the landlord, tell him I’m moving and guess who’s stuck paying all of the bills? That’s right, jackass, you! Tony Stark asked me if

I wanted to move in. So, guess I’ve got some packing to do!!! Bucky, will you and Steve help me?”

 

Laying his arm on her shoulder, Bucky smirked. “Ya got it. Lemme know so I can tell Stevie.”

 

“No time like the present!” Y/N felt happier and lighter.

 

Caspian tucked his tail between his legs, stomping from her office. “You’re gonna regret this!”

 

Hands on her hips, Y/N glared at him. “The only regret I have is not doing this sooner.”

 

Calling Tony, Y/N wanted to know if his offer was still on the table. “Yes, science girl. When would you like to move?”

 

Smiling at Bucky. “Is now too early?”

 

“Nope. I’ll get the movers ASAP. They’ll pack for you. The staff will get a suite ready.”

 

“Thank you so much. Bucky and Steve are going with me to get my heirlooms. See you later.”

 

“If m’overstepping lemme know. Ain’t nobody got any business making ya feel like crap. Gosh, you’re one of the prettiest dames I ever laid eyes on. Not t’mention how intelligent y’are. Any man would be lucky

to have y’as his best girl.” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Y/N giggled with silly loveliness,  leaning over kissing Bucky on his cheek.

 

“C’mon, let’s get’cha moved in. M’excited. Maybe sometimes, if ya wanna, we can get a coffee.”

 

“James Buchanan Barnes, I’d love that.”

 

Bucky did a double take. “What?? Are ya serious? Don’t go playin’ with me.”

 

The gleam returned to her eyes, Y/N winked. “Who’s playing?”

 

With pep in his step, Bucky and Steve helped Y/N moved and get settled.

 

Watching from afar, Caspian pulled a burner cell phone from his pocket, pressing #2.

 

“Phase one is underway.”

 

“Perfect. What’s next?”

 

“Lay low. We don’t want either of them to become suspicious!”

 

“Good job, Agent! Hail Hydra!”

 

**_“Hail Hydra!_ **

Nat and Wanda loved helping Y/N set up her suite. Another female meant a copious amount wine and gossip.

 

Nat laughed. “Spill it, Y/N. What’s going on with you and Barnes?”

 

Wanda sipped her wine giggling. “Let’s hear all about it.”

 

Y/N flopped on her bed. “Alright. If you must know, we’ve had coffee, lunch and dinner. Not in that order. He’s really sweet and easy to talk to.”

 

“We are talking about James Buchanan Barnes, right?”

 

“Nattie, stop it!” Wanda hit her arm. “Y/N and Barnes are cute together.”

 

“Thank you Wanda. I heard Tony is having dinner catered tonight?”

 

Nat and Wanda nodded. “He’s having a ‘Welcome to the Compound’ dinner in your honor.”

 

Y/N couldn’t believe her ears. “Really?? Wow, that’s so sweet.”

 

In the kitchen, caterers scurried, setting up a grand feast. Roast beef topped with pearl onions, baby carrots, red potatoes and basil, t-bone steaks, baked and mashed potatoes, salad bar, yeast rolls, and

succulent desserts.

 

Steve, Tony, Sam, Bruce, Thor and Bucky were milling about as the women rounded the corner laughing.

 

Mr. Sarcastic Stark couldn’t let the moment pass. “Well, if it isn’t ‘The Giggly 3.’ Oh hell, they’ve been drinking.”

 

Thor boomed. “Welcome to the team, fair maiden Y/N.” He kissed her hand. Bucky was fuming!

 

“Thank you Thor. I’m happy to be here. Hi Buckaroo.”

 

“Hey doll. What’cha been up to?”

 

Y/N held him around the waist. “I’ve been hanging out with Wanda and Nat, unpacking, drinking wine and laughing uncontrollably. It feel so good, Buck. I’m free.” She didn’t realize tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

Steve handed her a tissue. “Are you alright Y/N?”

Running from the room, Y/N stopped in the hallway, sobbing.

 

Bucky followed. “Hey, sweetheart. What’s wrong? C’mere.”

 

He held her to his chest. “I’m so sorry. I realized Caspian is no longer in my life. No more ugly remarks. You make me feel like a woman. Thank you.”

 

“Ya need to know. **_Meeting you was a once in a lifetime chance. I couldn’t be luckier_ **.”

 

When their lips met, time stood still. The world stopped spinning on its axis. Coming up for air, Y/N moaned. “Wow, that was….wow!”

 

Tony looked around the corner. “If you two are finished sucking face, dinner is served.”

 

Holding hands, Bucky and Y/N made their way to the table.

 

Y/N apologized. “I’m so sorry for earlier. Caspian wasn’t the nicest man. He’d make snide comments, making me feel ‘less than.’ Now, I’m my own person.”

 

Sam understood. “Hey miss lady, it’s alright. We all have shit in our lives that ain’t pretty. You’re home and loved”

 

By the end of the night, Y/N forgot the past and relished in a bright future.

 

On the other side of town, Caspian stewed. He plotted against Y/N. Not only would he attempt to steal the USB flash drives, but make Bucky suffer by taking away his _WOMAN_!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
